memorydeltafandomcom-20200215-history
Story:Star Trek: Challenger/Shakedown Cruise/Act One
NCC-7586 (USS Challenger) Drydocked at Yard 39A, Scorpion Ship Yards NCC-60597/03 (Shuttle Ptolemy) Cockpit A type-8 shuttle craft was approaching the fleet yards in Earth orbit holding a Federation starship that is docked in one of the drydocks. In the shuttle Captain Martin is looking at the padd showing the schematics of the Challenger when Lieutenant Ro calls her up. Gwen we're approaching the dry-dock Ro says as she turns to her. Gwen puts the padd down and sat next to her and they see the long gated vessel cradled in the docking berth and they saw the registry on the ventral saucer section NCC-7586, she breathed, "Oh, my god..." Ro inputs commands into the console of the shuttle. She's beautiful is that what you were going to say Gwen? Ro asked as she looks at her. Gwen looks at her. Yeah pretty much, she looks... cold Gwen says as she looks at her new command then at Ro. Ro added. They're keeping her on internal power, right now, they already did the power system tests - Ro was about to say but Gwen cuts her off. She turns to her. Two days ago, she interrupted her. I've been keeping up with the reports Gwen says as she looks at Ro. She grinned. Wow you've been buried in her schematics haven't you? Ro asked as she looks at Gwen. She smiles at her. Yeah I have and I've barely got any sleep I was so wired when the Admiral told me about my new command, can you do me a favorite can you take us under the saucer and then over? Gwen says as she looks at Ro. Ro smiles at her friend. Sure thing Gwen just give me a few minutes to bring us away from the dock don't wanna hit her Ro says as she inputs commands into the console. The shuttle dived below the 'waterline' of the saucer section and the large block numbers of the ship's naval construction contract number were as big as her eyes. Pride surged within her as she reached out with her hand to touch the viewport plexiglass, as though her fingers might pass through so she could touch the hull with her bare hand. When her fingers hit the glass, she pulled them back quickly and gave Wilson a sheepish grin. The shuttle's speakers crackled to life. A woman with a contralto voice called to them, "This is Challenger Control to inbound shuttle. Please identify yourself. You are entering the approach and landing for our main shuttlebay." Ro activates the com. Code six Challenger Lieutenant Ro says as she spoke into the com. A few minutes of awkward silence then the woman comes over the com. Acknowledged Ptomely you're cleared for landing the woman says over the com. Ro looks at Gwen. Thank you flight control Lieutenant Ro says as she spoke into the com and shuts it off. The cavernous main shuttlebay looked more like a fully-fledged planetside spaceport than its name implied. Shuttles and pods of varying sizes moved within the bay and out, while other shuttles approached and landed on one of the four light strips available for them to do so. Ptolemy approached on the port-side strip and then guided to a waiting compartment where a staff of flight deck personnel burst forth to tend to the shuttle. The crew along with the senior staff are standing at attention as Captain Martin walks onto the deck, and over to the stand and looks at the crew and the senior staff. To Captain Gwen Martin, stardate 483514.9, you are hereby requested and required to take command of the USS Challenger as of this date, signed Rear Admiral Norah Satie, Starfleet Command, so, to sum up, I just want to say I am thrilled to be your new captain, I want this to be an efficient ship, tightly run, but also one that you're glad to be serving on, everyone but the senior officers is dismissed Captain Martin says as she looks at the crew and the senior staff. Gwen looks at Wesley, Jean, Doctor Tanner, Ensign Mason, and Lieutenant Commander Williams as she looks at Wesley Crusher. Lieutenant Wesley Crusher our chief security, tactical officer I understand that you served onboard the USS Enterprise under Captain Picard? Captain Martin says as she looks at him. He looks at her. Yes, ma'am I learned from the best crew in the fleet and I took that to the Academy Lieutenant Crusher says as he looks at her. She looks at him. That's something I like in an officer welcome aboard Mr. Crusher Captain Martin says as she looks at him. He nods at her. She moves to Jean Hajar. Lieutenant Commander Jean Hajar our strategic operations officer, former member of Nova Squadron along with Mr. Crusher I don't care about what they said about you two Captain Martin says as she looks at both Commander Hajar and Lieutenant Crusher. Jean looks at her. Captain my record has been clean since that incident Commander Hajar says as she looks at Captain Martin. She looks at her. I've reviewed everyone of my senior staff's records welcome aboard Commander Captain Martin says as she looks at her. Hajar nods at her. Captain Martin moves to Stephanie. Lieutenant Commander Stephanie Williams chief engineer, so Commander how's our warp drive doing? Captain Martin says as she looks at her. Commander Williams looks at her. We're ready for both warp and impulse on your orders Captain Commander Williams says as she looks at her. Captain Martin looks at her. How well is your staff when it comes to warp core breaches? Captain Martin says as she looks at her. She looks at her. We've been doing drills on that we've been off by 13% we're working on getting it up to 89% Commander Williams says as she looks at Captain Martin. She nods at her. Carry on Commander Captain Martin says as she looks at her. Commander Williams leaves the shuttlebay and heads to Main Engineering. She goes to Ensign Mason. Ensign Jack Mason our chief operations officer pretty young to be an operations officer how old are you Ensign? Captain Martin says as she looks at him. He looks at her. I'm 22 years old ma'am Ensign Mason says as he looks at her. She looks at him. Wow top of your class I'm guessing? Captain Martin asked as she looks at him. He nods at her. Wow just keep at it and you'll be the youngest Captain in the fleet Captain Martin says as she looks at him. He looks at her. Aye, Captain Ensign Mason says as he looks at her. Captain Martin walks over to Doctor Tanner. Doctor Adam Tanner you're the chief medical officer? Captain Martin says as she looks at him. He looks at her. Yes, Captain I am Doctor Tanner says as he looks at her. She's confused by what he said. You're welcome aboard, your credentials are exceptional Captain Martin says as she looks at him. He nods at her. Yes, Captain they are molecular surgery, DNA engineering, psychiatry Doctor Tanner says as he looks at her. She looks at him. Then why aren't you serving on board a Galaxy class starship? Captain Martin says as she looks at him. He looks at her. I always request my transfers based on where I think I'm needed, I feel more stimulated that way Doctor Tanner says as he look her. She looks at him. So you think I might screw up? Gwen says as she looks at him. He looks at her. No, ma'am Doctor Tanner says as he looks at her. Gwen looks at him. Well, no, but you implied that you don't think I have the boobs to do this job Gwen says as she looks at him. He looks at her. I'm your doctor Captain and if your breasts aren't up to par I'll let you know Doctor Tanner says as he looks at her. She looks at him. Uh, thanks Doctor, all right everyone our mission is to head to Deep Space 9 to drop off new crewmen to the USS Voyager for their mission to track down the Maquis vessel Val Jean, then we'll resupply at the station all right then we depart in 3 hours dismissed Captain Martin says as she looks at the senior staff. The senior staff go to their stations. In her ready room she's talking to Admiral Halsey. I wish I could give you something more exciting for your maiden voyage after you drop off the crew for Voyager's mission Captain, but it's pretty straightforward, you'll be delivering supplies to the science station on Epsilon 2. Admiral Halsey says on the monitor. She looks at the screen. No, sir I'm not complaining any word on a first officer? Captain Martin says as she looks at the screen. He interlaces his fingers on the desk. I should have an update in a few hours, sounds like you won't have to wait much longer Admiral Halsey says on the screen. She smiles at him. Thank you sir well I better get the Challenger out of here before the crew goes crazy Captain Martin says as she looks at the monitor. He smiles. Very well, safe travels Captain Starfleet out Admiral Halsey says on the monitor. She shuts the monitor off. Captain Gwen says as she talks to herself. She gets up from her desk and walks out of the ready room and onto the Bridge as it's buzzing with life and the senior staff are at their stations, as she sat down in the Captain's chair and she looks at the chair's arm rest consoles and then looks at the viewer. Mr. Mason hail the dock master to clear us for departure Captain Martin says as she looks at the young officer at the ops console. He inputs commands into the console. We've been cleared by the dock master Captain Ensign Mason says as he looks at her. Captain Martin looks over at the conn. Lieutenant Ro take us out thrusters at one-half then when we're cleared set course for the Bajoran sector Deep Space 9 warp factor 9 Captain Martin says as she looks over at Lieutenant Ro. She nods at Captain Martin. The Challenger moves out of the yard and then leaps into warp.